Our Story
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: I tell Erasa, how I first met my boyfriend, Son Gohan; in the wackiest tale ever. ONE-SHOT.


**Authors Notes:Hey, I am new to Team Dragon Star, and this is my first thing posted on their account. My name is Random Potter Fan, but I go by Kay. Enjoy the story!**

I was really happy. I sighed and flopped back down on my bed, my favorite teddy bear, from when I was a kid, in my arms. I had known him only for a semester, but he made me happy. Gohan was really the guy that I was subconsciously looking for.

Just then I realized that I hadn't told Erasa about it. 'Should I tell her? Grr… If I don't then I can hold off the mushy stuff for a while, but at the same time it will make it that much more painful when she finds out…"

Sighing I sat up and slowly shuffled over to where my phone was. 'And here comes the torture,' I thought while listening to the phone ring. "Hello? Vi? Is this you?"

"Um, Hey Erasa. You should probably come over…" I sighed and continued, "I think you will want to hear this."

Without giving my blonde friend a chance to answer I hung up, knowing she would be over shortly. I sat back on my bed with a huff then lay down. Surely it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes for just a few minutes.

I woke to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulder. I was extremely tired, so I just grumbled at them and rolled over.

"Vi, it's me. You called and told me that you had something interesting to tell me?" Hearing this woke me up in record time and I sat straight up.

As hard as I tried to hide it she could tell that I blushed. "Spill it. You're hiding something. Don't even try to deny it. You wouldn't try to hide a blush if you weren't."

Okay, we all have to understand that this was not exactly the easiest thing for me to admit to. Especially when I'm admitting it to Erasa. She's not the Gossip Queen of Orange Star High for nothing, after all.

"Well, earlier today Gohan came over and we went to see a movie. Of course we had to see the crappiest movie there was. I guess that this counts as a date. Trust me though, the only reason I'm telling you this is because if I didn't tell you sooner rather than later I would be risking my physical health. This is how it happened…"

_Earlier that day_

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for a while yet. Sharpener isn't even here yet, and he really does need more tutoring than me…" I smiled at my black haired classmate.

"Well, the thing is, I kind of didn't come to help you guys today. I was actually wondering," He stopped and cleared his throat, "Videl, would you, um, like to, um, go see a movie?" I was shocked at his seemingly random question, and I guess he took my silence the wrong way.

"I-if you don't want to it's okay. I understand. I just-" I cut him off and told him that I would love to see a movie. I really did need a break from training and studying, and a movie sounded like it would hit the spot. He looked shocked and relieved that I had said yes. We were friends, and friends see movies together, right?

"Just let me call Sharpener and tell him that we can't have a study session today, and then I will tell my dad that I'm going shopping with Erasa and we can go!" Not giving him a chance to reply I turned on heel and ran upstairs to change quickly. There was no way I was going out in public in my sweaty training clothes.

I stopped by the gym and told Dad that Erasa was dragging me off to go shopping. He stopped smacking the punching bag and gave me some money. Sharpener said that he had plans and was going to call and cancel anyways, so everything turned out for the better.

"So, Gohan, what movie were you thinking of seeing? I will literally watch anything."

He looked thoughtful and told me, "Well, I wasn't really sure what kind of movie that you liked, plus I don't know what's showing at the movie theatre, so we should just decide when we get there. Sound good?"

"Sure, let's go!"

I de-capsulized my aircraft and jumped in. "Come on slowpoke, if we don't go we won't get tickets," I teased him.

"Sheesh Videl, calm down, I'm coming!" We both started laughing as he got in.

"You now, I was actually at Capsule Corp when they were testing the prototype for this model."

"Really? How come?" I asked, curious at the fact that he was finally giving me some information about his life.

"Well, I have a job in the testing department. It's actually a lot of fun to see what Bulma comes up with sometimes. The job also is really all that is keeping my family up and running, since dad…"

I looked away from the skies when he suddenly stopped talking. When I looked over I saw a pained and sad expression on his face. I quickly put the plane on autopilot before I walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up, are you okay? Wanna talk about it?"

He took a shaky breath and looked at me. "Seven years go Cell killed my dad. My younger brother was born a few months later, and he never knew his dad. It pains me every time I look at him. He is an exact replica of our father. The father he never knew. I think that he believes that I am his daddy…"

On a sudden impulse I leaned forward and hugged him. "It's okay Gohan. I'm sure you are the best daddy he could have, and he will, in a way, meet his dad through stories. And… I-I know exactly what you are going through. Cell absorbed my mother while she was in Ginger Town visiting my aunt. She is part of the reason my dad set out to defeat Cell and save the world."

Looking into his eyes I could see behind that impenetrable wall of cheerfulness he always had up. 'Is this what you have been hiding from me?' I thought as I stared at the pain and suffering in his eyes.

I pulled out of my thoughts when an obnoxious beeping sounded from the dash. "Uhm… I guess we're here. Come on, we have a movie to catch."

I maneuverer the jet to land on the roof of the theatre. Just before we touched down Gohan jumped out of the aircraft. I touched down and shut everything down then turned and exited the plane. On my way out Gohan held out his hand like the gentleman he is.

I accepted his help, and then turned around and pushed a button to capsulize the vehicle. Apparently the theatre had quite a few people fly here, because there was an unlocked door labelled to ticket booth off to the left, and a heavily padlocked door off to the right.

My "date" gave a goofy smile, before offering me his arm. I looped my arm through his, laughing softly as I did.

When we reached the ticket booth we started to look at the different options. There was The Rise of the Gold Fighters about the mysterious fighters at the Cell Games, Saiyaman in Action about the city's favorite superhero, a re-enactment of the Cell Games, and X-men First Class about some mutants fighting for the government.

"Well, which would you like to watch?" I thought that that was just like Gohan. He didn't seem to care what we saw as long as I was happy. I looked over the prices for the tickets. I realized that the only one we could afford to see and still have enough for snacks was the re-enactment of the Cell Games. Oh joy.

I sighed and walked up to the ticket sales man. "Two for the Cell Games."

The teen behind the glass didn't even bother to look at me as he took my money and gave me the tickets while reading a comic book. "Enjoy the show," he said in a bored voice.

I rolled my eyes at Gohan and motioned for him to follow me. "Get me, a popcorn and a Grape Soda, will ya? I'll go save us a seat."

Gohan followed me in a few minutes later with his arms filled with snacks.

'Oh god! Is he for real? Like he's going to eat all that!' I thought with alarm.

I ran over to help him carry the stuff back to our seats. He just waved me away and said that he had it all.

"At least give me my soda and my popcorn! You don't need my extra stuff along with all of that…"

He saw my logic and handed over my food along with the cheesiest grin I'm sure I'd ever seen. A few minutes after we sat down the movie started. Most of the movie was actual footage from the fight. I sat watching in awe at how fast the mysterious fighters were moving.

"Dad? NOOOOO!" I winced as the Delivery Boy screamed in pain. He had just lost his dad, and seconds later he found out that the sacrifice was in vain. I watched in horror as mini Cells attacked his friends and family. Out of nowhere a head with red hair and wires sticking out of the neck flew towards the boy. Cell seemed to know that this was the final straw and crushed the bodiless head.

The kid started screaming all over again, fury radiating from his person. Just then the footage switched from the real stuff to the re-enactment. My dad ran over to the scrawny boy acting as the Deliver Boy and comforted him saying that he would avenge the golden men who had died.

In a matter of minutes Cell was on his knees begging my father for mercy. "You are a monster not worthy of life! You have killed, so therefore you must be killed! Hiya!" My dad yelled, karate chopping the green _thing's_ head off. It rolled across the stage and her dad turned to the camera and did his signature peace sign, then the camera stopped rolling and the credits showed.

I turned to Gohan to ask if he liked the show, and saw anger and hatred in his normally friendly eyes. He looked as if he was struggling with some primal beast trying to get out, and it was unsettling. "Hey… it's still pretty early. Dad won't be expecting me back for another half hour yet. Wanna go get ice cream?"

He looked at me and I saw him struggling for control, but control of what? He finally calmed down and nodded. I pulled him up and we left. "There's an ice cream place not far from here, do you want to just walk?"

We decided to walk and it took us about ten minutes. He got an entire tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and I got a small chocolate with brownie, chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate sauce. I absolutely adore chocolate.

We talked and laughed while eating our ice cream, then left when we were done eating. "Come on, we should be getting back about now."

I de-capsulized my Jet-copter and flew us home.

"DAD! I'M HOME!" I yelled for my father.

"Well it's about time Sweat Pea. Tell that boy you were with to come back here. I am going to talk to him." I jumped and turned to look at my dad sitting in a chair in the room off to the right.

"I wasn't with a boy. I was shopping with Erasa. Remember?" On the outside I was calm, cool, and collected, but inside I was mystified and shocked at the fact that he knew I wasn't shopping.

"Sweet pea, I know you're lying. Or did you forget that there are security cameras at the gates, the front door, in the garage, and on the roof? That and the fact, that we have a butler who just happened to see you leave with him."

I sighed and knew I had no choice. I went outside and yelled for Gohan to come back. A minute later he was at the front door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um… my dad wants to talk to you. And by that I mean he is going to challenge you to a fight to see if you're 'worthy to date me.'"

He nodded and I brought him to the gym where I knew my dad was waiting. "Don't hurt him too bad daddy. I still want him to be my friend, even though I'm not allowed to date him." My dad nodded, and then looked at Gohan.

"So, you think that you're worthy of dating my daughter? I hear that you're quite smart, but that is not enough. If you really want my permission you have to attempt to beat me in a fight."

To my surprise Gohan started to laugh. I thought that he must be terrified and was laughing to try to and cover it up.

"I have to attempt to beat you in a fight Mr Satan? With all due respect Sir, you couldn't beat me seven years ago, and you can't beat me now. I don't want to hurt you, but I know that eventually you will get what's coming. It might be today. It might be in twenty years. I do not know when, but I do know the world will eventually find out your secret."

'That movie must have made something snap. The Gohan I know would never act like this!' I thought, confused as I observed the tense of his muscles, the hatred in his eyes, and his fists clenched. 'What is going on?"

"I also know that you have a video of the entire Cell Games. I saw you take the tapes from the cameras. I heard you muttering your plans to yourself. Videl will find out the truth now, and the world will later. I will let you decide how it will find out. A, I tell and show them. B, you show them the real footage, or C, Vegeta will burst from the resentment he has towards you for stealing our fame and fortune."

My confusion was deepening by the minute. Who was Vegeta and what was Gohan talking about? How could he have seen Dad take anything from the cameras… unless? Was Gohan actually at the Cell Games? I looked at him, standing there, seething at something. I could practically see him keeping himself from attacking my father. He wouldn't do something that foolish, would he?

"I have kept quiet until now, but today I realized that if something doesn't happen you will be killed. Not by me, but by someone else."

Something suddenly came over him. His muscles relaxed and the anger was gone from his features. Looking at his emotionless face I got an ominous feeling that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Wh-whaa? What the hell are you talking about kid? I-"

"Don't lie, Satan," Gohan growled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I see that you don't recognize me… yet. Maybe this will jog your memory."

I watched I complete and utter confusion as he crouched down into a fighting stance and my confusion deepened as he started to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" his hair flashed gold and his eyes turned teal.

"Y-you are the Gold Fighter? I was right on the first day?"

My sudden revelation seemed to be shadowed by my dad's. He stepped back in horror.

"N-No! NO! It can't be! I-I'm sorry! Please! I was going to give you credit if you ever turned up again, but you didn't! P-Please!" I almost started laughing at the look on my dad's expression, but I didn't. Even though it looked like he was going to pee his pants I was to confused and somewhat mad to laugh.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Tell me right now what's going on! What did you mean about the world finding out his secret?" I yelled at them with such force that they both stopped and looked at me.

Gohan turned and told me everything. He was the Delivery Boy, his dad was the one who died fighting Cell, and most importantly, he was the one who killed cell, not my father.

After much explaining and a lot of apologizing from my dad we all agreed that he would show the rest of the footage in two weeks' time at a press conference.

After that Gohan gave me a hug, told me he would see me tomorrow then left.

I wandered up to my bedroom in a haze, thinking about today's events, and then flopped down on my bed.

"And that E, is how I got a boyfriend. Please don't tell anyone who Gohan is. He doesn't want anyone to know. He just wanted my dad to learn a lesson before he got into trouble. Everything turned out for the better."

Erasa just sat there for a second then she fainted. I sighed and drug her across the hall into her guest room.

I crawled back into my bed and sighed contentedly. I hugged my teddy bear and thought 'this was definitely a good day' before drifting off to sleep.

**Authors Notes: And there you have it. A One-Shot by Random Potter Fan.**


End file.
